worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Bizmark Class battleship
Background The Bismarck class was a pair of battleships built by the German Kriegsmarine shortly before the outbreak of World War II. The ships were the largest warships built by the German Navy and the heaviest capital ships ever completed in Europe. Bismarck was laid down in July 1936 and completed in September 1940, while her sister Tirpitz's keel was laid in October 1936 and work finished in February 1941. The two ships were broadly similar to the World War I-era Bayern class, in that they mounted a similar main battery and were protected by a similar armour arrangement. Both ships had short service careers. Bismarck conducted only one operation, Operation Rheinübung, a sortie into the North Atlantic to raid supply convoys sent from North America to Great Britain. During the operation, she destroyed the British battlecruiser HMS Hood and damaged the new battleship Prince of Wales in the Battle of the Denmark Strait. Disagreements over the cause of the sinking persist with chiefly British sources claiming responsibility for the sinking of the ship after a three-day chase by the Royal Navy. Evidence reviewed by Robert Ballard and James Cameron however indicates the exact cause of her loss was most likely due to scuttling of the Bismarck as was originally claimed by her surviving crew-members. Tirpitz's career was less dramatic; she was sent to Norwegian waters in 1942, where she acted as a fleet in being, threatening the convoys from Britain to the Soviet Union. She was repeatedly attacked by Royal Navy midget submarines and Royal Air Force bombers. Ultimately, Lancaster bombers hit the ship with three Tallboy bombs, which caused extensive internal damage and capsized the battleship. Tirpitz was broken up for scrap between 1948 and 1957. However, a large portion of the bow remains where it sank in 1944. Model Type - Battleship Class - Bizmark Class Crew - 103 officers, 1962 enlisted men SDC By Location Main Hull - 85 000 Hull per 40 ft - 1 400 Drive Propeler - 3 800 ea 15" Guns - 6 500 ea Main Turrets - 9 000 ea Secondary Turrets (150mm and 105mm guns) - 2 800 ea 37mm guns - 400 ea 20mm guns - 200 ea Superstructure - 25 000 AR - 15 (vehicle AR) Armour - Stops all standard handgun rounds and upto and including 30mm rounds. Explosive and ramjet rounds are still effective. Speed Surface Speed - 56kph Range - 15 788km Statistics Length - 251m overall, 241.6m at the waterline Width - 36m overall Weight - 41 700 tons displacement Cargo - 6 months of consumables for the crew Power System - 12 Wagner superheated boilers; 3 geared turbines; 3 three-blade propellers; 150,170 shp (111.98 MW) Cost - millions Weapons Weapon Type - 15" cannons (8, 2 per turret) Primary Purpose - anti-ship Range - 35.6km Damage - 6d6x100 H.E., 5d6x100 A/P Rate Of Fire - 1 every other melee Payload - 115 per gun Bonuses - na Weapon Type - Dual 150mm guns (6) Primary Purpose - anti-ship Range - 21km Damage - HE 4d6x100+400 per dual blast, AP 6d6x100 per dual blast Rate Of Fire - 2 per melee Payload - 130 dual blasts per gun Bonuses - na Weapon Type - dual 105mm guns (8) Primary Purpose - anti-ship Range - 17.6km Damage - HE 2d4x100+300 per dual blast, AP 2d6x100 per dual blast Rate Of Fire - 2 per melee Payload - 160 dual blasts Bonuses - na Weapon Type - dual 37mm guns (8) Primary Purpose - anti-aircraft Range - 2000m Damage - 9d6x10 per burst Rate Of Fire - equal to gunners attacks Payload - 150 bursts Bonuses - na Weapon Type - 20mm guns (20) Primary Purpose - anti-aircraft Range - 2200m Damage - 4d6x10+30 per burst Rate Of Fire - equal to gunners attacks Payload - 200 bursts Bonuses - na Bonuses and Penalties +1 strike with weapon systems Cannot dodge Systems of Note Aircraft - 4 × Arado Ar 196 Targeting System References Used Wikipedia Encyclopedia of Modern Warcraft